


The Ramen Shop Fiasco

by Phoenixfire64



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire64/pseuds/Phoenixfire64
Summary: Genji Shimada was a simple yet privileged man. Lived a life of luxury, received the best martial arts training in the land and had a title that would make people tremble before him. Genji however had no real interest in any of that. He was instead fascinated by media and wanted nothing more than to consume it all. His favorite of which being video games. Genji owned every system from Atari all the way to the best PC money could buy.  Although despite this he still loved to visit the local arcade. Maybe it was the sounds and being surrounded by flashing lights that gave him the chill of excitement, or perhaps more likely it was the enticing smell of the ramen shop across the street. Nothing like a fresh hot bowl of bonsai ramen after a long day of gaming.  It was just like any other day at the arcade for our ninja playboy, until a wailing alarm went off across the street....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spontaneous idea for a fic, one shot for now with the ability for it to continue. Edits and criticisms are welcomed. Trying to get back into writing so some areas may be rough to read or wont flow as well.

"DINGDINGDINGDING NEW HIGH SCORE" the arcade machine blared. Genji cracked his knuckles and sighed "heh, I've almost got high score on every single one of these games, they're almost TOO easy." He got up from his stool and made his way over to the western pistol shooter, realizing that this was the last and only one he hasn't made top score on.  "My old friend, we meet yet again..." Genji whispered under his breath as he put a token into the slot. Genji may have never reached top score on this game, but it sure as hell wasn't his first attempt.  
He picks up the plastic pistol and fires to start the game "I'll beat you this time... B.A.M.F." As these were arcade style games the player could only input four characters as their name to claim their ranking.  Genji's was N.N.J.A, of course. All you could see across the board on every screen was NNJA, besides this one game, this one shooter. Now granted FPS wasn't Genji's forte in gaming and it was probably his least favorite genre but he just had to have his tag on the top of all the scoreboards, he couldn’t let this one slide.    
"Come on, Come on! ONLY 100 MORE POINTS TO GO!" Genji yells as he's firing frantically at the screen. "I JUST NEED ONE MORE HEADSHOT!" Genji lines up the last shot and goes to fire, but the trigger jammed. "GAME OVER, WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY AGAIN?" The game blared out while the same text ran across the screen.  Genji put the gun back into its holster on the side and sighed "Damn I'm never going get the high score...screw you B.A.M.F whoever you are... pff I'd like to see you even try to beat any of my scores on these other games." 

 

Genji reaches into his pocket to try and find another token. "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR" Genji shot around dropping his token and quickly put his hand on his sword. "What the hell was that?" He said while running toward the exit door. The siren sounds off again and he sees an odd group of men, skull tattoos and weird haircuts robbing the ramen shop across the street.  "I remember father and Hanzo discussing about getting an outside gang to hit one of our locals for protection money, I didn’t realize they meant Rikimaru..." Genji thought. "Also why Los Muertos? They're stationed in Mexico...somethings not right here." Genji took interest in knowing about foreign gangs, useful information for his potential line of work.

"Move aside kid!" Said a strange man wearing a green poncho and a cowboy hat as he pulled Genji forcefully back into the arcade and went out to face the robbers head on. "Hey now, boys boys boys why ya'll gotta be like this?" The robbers stop and stare at the mysterious cowboy as he grabs a cigar from his front pocket and lights it. Taking a deep draw from his cigar he tilts his hat back and hovers his hand over his holster. "Now you boys know how this is gonna go, either you stop and give the money back to these nice humble folks, or ya'll are gonna get matching casts for yer busted kneecaps." The Los Muertos thugs all look at each other with a tinge of fear on their faces "Hey isn't that that Deadlock guy? Yea but aren't they disbanded now?" They whisper to each other. "Either way looks like we're dead boys, if we don’t pull this off Shimada is gonna have our heads and the deals off, might as well have fun with Clint Eastwood over here."   

“Hmm? Whats that? Shimada? You nice Muertos boys wouldn’t be on this side of the pond tryin’ to make dealin’s  with the biggest crime syndicate in these parts would’ja?” McCree smiled and now placed his hand firmly on his holster “You guys are coming with me to answer to Blackwatch” The thugs panic and try to make a break for it. “IT’S HIGH NOON!” The cowboy proclaims as he unloads his clip in all six thugs right knees. Genji still shocked from what he just witnessed is slowly putting the pieces together in his head. “Father must be trying to expand his weapon dealings to America and he’s using these guys as a way in, while also collecting protection money without tarnishing our name by not putting our guys on the frontlines. Leave it to him to be back handed like this.”  

“Sorry bout that partner’ didn’t mean to shove ya’ like that” The cowboy said standing over Genji extending his arm out to help him off the floor. Genji reaches up for his hand but something shiny caught his eye. The cowboy’s belt buckle, it was gold plated and the wording read out “BAMF”.  The cowboy grabs Genji’s hand and hoists him up off the ground , brushes off his shoulders and gives him a solid pat on the back. “Now if you ‘cuse me I gotta call these guys in. ”  Genji still speechless watches the cowboy walk towards the sad group of thugs all thriving around pathetically. “Reyes, send in a chopper for pick up, I’ve rounded up some suspects, over.” The cowboy said into his small mic he had tucked away in his poncho.  “Good work kid, be there soon, over and out” said the voice over the radio. 

Genji approaches the cowboy in awe and taps him gingerly on the shoulder. “So hey there, Mr.Cowboy whats your name if I may ask?” McCree looks over his shoulder and smiles back at the curious ninja “Name’s McCree, don’t wear it out.” McCree turns around to face Genji as to give his full attention. “What’s yours, partner?” Genji hesitates for a moment worried if he’ll get himself in trouble with exposing himself, but he has nothing to hide and its quite doubtful he’ll assume he’s a Shimada. “Uhh Genji, names Genji.” Genji bows forward. “Well it’s nice to meetcha Genji!” McCree extends his hand out. “In America we shake hands when we greet each other” McCree winks at Genji signaling him to accept his gesture. Genji can’t help but blush for some reason, the charm of this McCree was intoxicating, or maybe Genji was just flustered with admiration. He had so many questions for him, most important of which being. “So…BAMF?…by any chance have you ever played that western shooter across the street?”  Genji asked with an eyebrow raised. McCree has to think for a second, he laughs and replies “Ohh yea I just thought I’d give it a whirl while I was waiting for orders. I find its response too slow, and also it would never let me go above that one score, so I think I broke it.” Genji getting redder in the face now “So I’d be correct in assuming you’re BAMF?” McCree chuckles and puts his hands around his belt buckle and tilts it slightly upwards “You’d be right in saying I’m one Bad Ass Mother Fucker!” he takes one last drag of his cigar and flicks it away toward the group of thugs. "So that's what that stands for..." Genji thought to himself. "Could this guy be any more cliche?" 

Genji was just so overwhelmed by how cool this American foreigner was. He’s seen a lot of American movies with cowboys but never thought he’d meet one in real life. He didn’t even think anyone ACTUALLY dressed that way over there and it was all just for show. Guess he was wrong. “Whats it to you anyways kid?” McCree asks. Genji now trying get a hold of himself, embarrassed that he even let down his composure in the first place. “Hey I’m no kid, you’re maybe only a couple years older then I am! And it’s nothing, It’s just a small personal goal of mine to get top score on all the games in that arcade.” Genji says reluctantly, hoping not to be judged by the handsome cowboy. McCree gives Genji a smirk and a nudge on the shoulder “Ohh so you’re the infamous NNJA then, kids were cursing your name all over the place when I was in there. Although, funny hobby I must say.” Genji laughs awkwardly “Haha yea hobby… just one of my many past times you know?” McCree intrigued by his new friend, goes to ruffle Genji’s light green hair teasingly “Well, one of my past times is getting to know cute guys like yerself, whadda say wanna go grab a tea or a bite to eat?” Genji is floored, did this American just flirt with him? “Wow he’s so forward” Genji thought to himself. Taken aback Genji smiles and says “ Ok “BAMF”, the Sakura festival is going on right now, how about we find something there? Also gives me a chance to show you around Hanamura.” McCree slings his arm around Genji’s shoulder and pulls him in close “Then lead the way “NNJA!” I’ve got some time some time to kill before Pops wants my report.” Genji expresses a look of confusion and slight discomfort from the sudden pull “Pops?” McCree eases on his grip a little allowing Genji to breathe “Oh just a nickname for my superior is all, we have our fun.”    

Later… 

“Wow Genji you sure do live in a beautiful city, the trees are just lovely. Never see this much natural colour where I’m from.” McCree says with a sense of calm. Both men are sitting contently on a bench in the gardens looking up at the trees and enjoying each others presence. In the center of the garden there’s a small gazebo, and just north of that was Genji’s family dojo. Which had a small martial arts display going on. The Shimada’s put on displays every year to help attract the people out for business. Dancing, weapon and many different martial arts styles were all showcased there.  Genji was supposed to put on a display of his sword training and ninjutsu but skipped out this year, again. Crowds weren’t his thing, nor did he feel like he had to prove himself to anyone. Especially his brother, which has been constantly on his back recently for not contributing enough to the clan. This time of year was always hard on Genji. When he was younger he’d try to participate and impress his elders but he always got out shadowed by his older brother. Over the years of feeling unappreciated Genji lost the drive to try. What was the point if his brother was always going to be in charge anyways? So Genji started exploring his own interests and distancing himself away from the family structure. Doesn’t seem like anyone really noticed anyways till recently, since his father has grown very ill. This is why Hanzo is putting more pressure on him now. People are turning their eyes to the Shimada’s like vultures waiting for the patriarch to fall. Hanzo and the other clan leaders think that he could be seen as a weak link in the chain. Genji doesnt care anyways, he’s always wanted to leave. Now with meeting McCree maybe there’s an opening for escape, an avenue for adventure. Genji’s lived comfortable for long enough and wants to explore and see the world. 

“Hey, McCree…” Genji looks over to the cowboy. “I’ve been thinking, Blackwatch? You guys are like UN secret ops? Right?” McCree answers but still focusing on the trees and watching the petals fall. “Yea, sort’ve. We try and dismantle criminal organizations from the inside, covertly if you will.” Genji smiles and lets out a small laugh “Then that would be secret ops? Covertly after all means secret or disguise in English if I’m not mistaken?”  McCree looks to Genji and punches his shoulder lightly but firm “Smart ass” Genji returns the punch and smirks “Badass.” Both let out a laugh and sigh, enjoying the fresh spring air around them. “We’re looking to hire new recruits, actually part of the reason I’m here is to hopefully expand on our covert division. How bout you Genji? Are you actually a NNJA? I mean you certainly look the part.” Genji smirks and snaps back “Well there’s certainly nothing subtle about you never mind covert, McCree you stick out like a sore thumb around here.” Genji points out.  McCree winks at Genji “That’s the point partner, I’m a distraction.” “Distraction?…” Genji notices McCree focusing on something over Genji’s shoulder in the distance. Genji quickly turns to look and see’s its his brother Hanzo standing above the stair case leading into the Dojo. His eyes piercing through Genji like a thousand needles. Sharp like one of his arrows.  Genji quickly turns back to McCree and grabs his shoulders “You have to get out of here, if my brother knows who you are and see’s you talking to me he’s going to kill you!” McCree looks puzzled “Brother…wait hold on now, are you telling me you’re a Shimada! And if that’s who I think it is…you’re the younger heir?!” Genji gets up and grabs McCree’s hand and pulls him off the bench. “There’s no time to explain, we have to get out of here now,  gods I’m so stupid I shouldn’t have brought you here.”  
They run down the road back towards arcade but cut through the back alley behind Rikimaru. McCree leans back against the stone wall and stops to catch his breath “Geez kid you’re fast” he says winded. Genji approaches the cowboy and looks into his eyes “McCree, I’m just gonna come out and say it, I want to join Blackwatch, to join you. Yes I am a Shimada but I think my knowledge and skills would prove useful. All I want is adventure and I have no interest being apart of the syndicate here. However, I need you to leave, let me take care of my brother. He’ll surely kill you if he catches you off guard, and hes very stealthy, you’re an easy target.” 

“Darlin’ I’ve got a job to do here, but I can tell you’re serious. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt but if you double cross me I’ll have to put you and you’re brother down. I like you, so please don’t let it come to that. Genji pulls the cowboy in by the scruff of his poncho and gives him a kiss “I like you too, partner. Just let me try and handle this.” McCree now blushing “Alright, Genji. I trust you, but I doubt this isn’t gonna end in violence in someway, just I hope its you that doesn’t get hurt.”  Genji starts to walk away but looks back to McCree “Don’t worry, my brother wont bring harm to me, we’re family after all. I’m hoping maybe to convince him to join as well, our father is passing on so now is a chance to cut our ties and change our paths. Couldn’t be any better timing, it is after all the season of change.” McCree walks back towards Genji, grabs his hand and pulls him to face him. “Well, no matter what happens, I had a great time with you today, Genji.”  Genji’s eyes meet with McCree’s “Me too Cowboy” Genji lets go of McCree’s hand and scurries up the wall above him heading back toward the dojo to confront his brother.  McCree watched as the young Ninja vanished among the roof tops. He at that moment could only think of one thing. He pulls out another cigar and looks up to where he last saw Genji, lights his cigar and inhales deep. Exhaling he whispers to himself “Damn, that boy has a nice ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> criticisms and edits are welcomed, just a one shot for now that could spread into multiple chapters if there's a spark of interest


End file.
